


Code:VFD

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Chronicle13 [1]
Category: 7th Dragon (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, [tosses canon out the window] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, the summary makes this sound sillier than it'll end up being tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple, one day trip to play 7th Encount. Kinoko didn't think that it would involve the return of dragons, time travel, and a really cute navigator.





	1. Introductory

**Author's Note:**

> [stares at the title] aren't i creative
> 
> so i'm replaying the game while doing this and i just thought "why tf not i'll write the thing i've been meaning to"
> 
> also! i have an rp blog for these guys! chronicle13.tumblr.com
> 
> go check it out. and make more 7th dragon rp blogs. please. i'm lonely.
> 
> A N Y W A Y things won't really get into full ingame territory until the second chapter. this one's moreso set-up??? plus some foreshadowing bc i'm all bout that

_"Eeheehee...bingo. We got it."_

_"I hope so. This investigation has cost us three subsidiaries, you know?"_

_"However, we did get our hands on the first key...well then, boss, what's our next move?"_

_"Mm...we still lack the military power to undertake any kind of offensive measures."_

_"Eeheehee...don't worry. The bait is already set. That's why we've come to this island country."_

_"Yes, thanks for that~"_

_"Be sure not to let ISDF find out about our activity here. We'll have to negotiate with them eventually, but I'd like to wait until we have our pawns ready."_

_"Pawns, hm? I don't think finding them'll be as easy as you think it will."_

_"We'll be fine~ I can sense the presence of adequate subjects in this country."_

_"That sense is all we have to go on...I guess we don't have much choice but to follow it though."_

_"The countdown has begun. The stars are searching...searching for the ones who will lead us to a new horizon..."_

**_"The dragon hunters."_ **

* * *

 

Souramoto Academy's halls were always busy. Even moreso during the end of the day.

Which is why a certain long haired girl stuck to the very edge of it, practically leaning against the wall in order to avoid unneeded confrontations.

"Kinokoooooo!"

_Oh god..._

The girl rolled her eyes and quietly groaned as a familiar voice rang out, footsteps running closer to her.

_At least she waited until we reached the less crowded areas._

At the last minute, Kinoko quickly spun, causing the ginger-headed girl to miss her target and fall flat on her face. It barely seemed to affect her, though, as she quickly sat up and swerved her head to stare at the other.

"C'mon, what was that for?!"

"If I didn't move, we'd both be down there. Have some common sense, Miki."

"I do!" Miki finished getting up, then grinned. "Anyway, during lunch break, I was looking online and found something AWESOME."

Kinoko sighed. "What now? Another ridiculous rumor or mysterious happening?"

Miki shook her head. "Nope! Buuuut, you'll need to wait 'till we get home."

"Good. I'm spared from your rambling for a few more hours."

"Aw, c'mon, this is gonna be good this time!"

"You always say that."

"Nnnnnnnnnnn!!!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"We're hoooome!"

A young woman with short brown hair greeted them at the door, a large smile on her face. "Welcome home, you two!"

While Miki hurried forward after hearing some loud clicking sounds from the living room, Kinoko sighed and stared at the other girl. "Hatoko, I understand your work space, but...do you _really_ need to wear that all of the time?"

The girl smiled, twirling around and letting her maid dress flow around her. "What can I say? I like it!"

Before the other twin could respond...

"Miki, don't you dare!"

"Aww, I was so close!"

"That's why I stopped you!"

Hatoko simply chuckled, while Kinoko sighed. The two then walked forward into the household.

Inside, a young boy with dark skin and hair sat on the couch playing a game, while in the kitchen visible from the room, Miki could be seen reaching up towards a pot being held above her reach by a man with purple hair wearing a dark blue vest.

Hatoko sighed and walked over. "Miki, that's enough. Ibuko will give it to you once he's done cooking."

Miki huffed. "Fiiiine." She pattered over to the couch and sat next to the boy, watching him play. "Hey, Derik, show me that move you just did. I wanna master it by tonight."

Ibuko quickly thanked Hatoko, putting the pot down and continuing his cooking.

And, after this whole ordeal ended, Kinoko simply walked up to her room, lazily waving to Derik and Ibuko as she passed them.

Once inside her room, she sighed, then placed her bag down, look off her jacket, footwear, and various accessories, then sat on the bed in the corner of the room and reached down.

From under her bed, she pulled out a sketchbook.

Various drawings were in it. Places around Tokyo, areas she had seen in videos and pictures...it was when she got to the later parts of the book that her brow furrowed.

The drawings there were like none of the others. Various DNA-like patterns, large unidentifiable creatures...Kinoko sighed, closing the book and curling up on the bed.

_They're so odd..._

Lost in thought, the girl barely noticed how tired she was until she actually ended up falling asleep.

............

_DNA strands twisted and streamed through the sky. Tokyo was in ruins around her, white flowers spread across the streets._

_A strange, hulking beast stood before her, multiple heads staring her down._

_She couldn't control her body. All she could do is watch herself run forward, a glowing, shapeless sword in her hand._

_The beast struck first, though. A large claw swiped towards her, and she could feel it begin to tear her, feel the nails go right through her body-_

Kinoko's eyes snapped open. Her hands went from clutching the sheets to her stomach, grasping at her shirt. There was no pain, though. No blood. No remnants of the dream.

The girl quietly sighed in relief, and she finally noticed the knocking at the door. Sounding out a noise of affirmation, it cracked open slightly.

"Food's on the table."

Ibuko.

"I'll be down soon."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about, Miki?"

The small girl looked up at Hatoko. Dinner had just ended. Hatoko and Ibuko were finishing cleaning up in the kitchen, Kinoko was reading, and Miki and Derik were playing another game.

Miki grinned. "Oh, yeah!" Quickly, she pulled her phone out. "There's this place I wanted to check out!"

When she held out her phone to show everyone, the large words of _"NODENS"_ were visible, along with a picture of the building.

Derik peeked over. "Oh yeah, that's that big ol' company that came over from the US, right? What's this 'bout?"

"7th Encount, duh!" Miki grinned. "Everyone in my class was talking about it. It sounds awesome! I wanna go!"

Kinoko closed her book and glanced over. "I remember overhearing that you need a special ticket to enter."

"We can at least go to check it out!" Miki grinned. "It'll be awesome whether we get to play or not...though I really, really wanna!"

Derik sighed. "Damn, I _seriously_ wanna go, but I got a huge tournament tomorrow."

Hatoko nodded. "I cannot go, either. Work shall be quite busy tomorrow."

After the two rejections, Miki glanced over at Ibuko, who chuckled lightly. "Fine, fine. I've been somewhat curious about it myself."

Miki grinned, then got up and pattered over to where Kinoko was sitting. When the other finally looked to the person in front of her, she was met with a pair of begging eyes, staring at her with obvious intent to not stop until she agreed.

A sigh. "If I must. Not like I have anything better to do tomorrow."

Miki grinned. "Yaaaay!"

Kinoko rolled her eyes and reopened her book, ignoring the other girl who had ran upstairs, likely to prepare for tomorrow.

Then she paused.

The flowers in her dream. They were white, but...

She had seen pictures of Dragonsbane before. The shapes of the two flowers were similar.

_...well, isn't this concerning?_

* * *

 

_"It's beginning."_

**"It won't come true."**

_"Oh, it will. She's smart. She'll choose a worthy candidate."_

**"She'll be stopped. All of them will."**

_"Hahahah...hold onto that false hope, then. Perhaps it will make you feel safe until the inevitable arrives."_

**"This is nothing false. It is many years from now, but people will arrive to end this fight."**

_"Dear, we are not seers. We cannot see what will happen."_

**"I know it will be true."**

_"Heh...well then, let's see if your prediction is reality."_

**"Or if yours will be the truth."**

**_"The game is beginning."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple notes:
> 
> -portrait details: kinoko is the brown-haired recolor of the samurai girl with long hair, miki is the recolor of the dualist girl with the shorter ponytail and purple shirt, ibuko is the younger male godhand with purple hair and blue vest, derik is the agent with dark skin and hair and the glasses on his head, and hatoko is the godhand girl with the short dark brown hair  
> -classes will be reveal in due time, and most of them WILL NOT match their designated portraits. like...out of all planned 9 members, only 3 will have classes that match their portraits  
> -some info bout this lil family introduced here: kinoko and hatoko are twins (i kinda mention in like one sentence that but yA KNOW, ibuko adopted them (along with miki and derik at other points in time) due to Reasons That Shall Be Explained Later Because It's Backstory  
> -the two talking at the end? not the same ones as in the beginning, if you can tell by how i formatted the text. but they won't be revealed for a WHILE. why? PLANS


	2. Press START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ibuko should be an Agent!" Miki quickly said. "He's the one with exper-mmph!"
> 
> The man quickly covered the girl's mouth. "Shhh, I told you not to talk about that in public!"
> 
> (While this exchange happened, Mio had looked up at Kinoko in confusion, who replied with a look that simply said 'long story'. Apparently, that was enough for the topic to be dropped.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO NODENS TIME
> 
> also best girl is here. i love mio

"We're gonna see 7th Encount, We're gonna see 7th Encount~"

"Miki?"

"Mmm?"

"Hush."

It was the next day. The three set to head to Nodens had gotten ready pretty early (mostly at Miki's insistent request), and were currently on their way.

"Hey, Kinoko?"

The girl blinked up towards the front seat of the van they were in, where Ibuko was glancing at her somewhat through the mirror.

"You've seemed distracted the entire ride. You doing ok?"

Miki, now that she had overheard this, was also looking at Kinoko in a bit of concern. The other, however, simply shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I am fine."

"You know how tough it is to believe that...just let me know if you need anything."

"Understood."

The rest of the ride was quiet...until they parked.

Miki practically leaped out, a wide grin on her face. "We're heeeere!!"

And Kinoko had to admit, she was pretty impressed with the building. It was really large-obviously, Nodens took their work seriously. Over to the right, she noticed a group of people next to a set of stairs, the sign telling her that that building was their destination.

In front of the building, a small girl with green hair stood there, mumbling to herself about something. It took a moment before she noticed the trio and nervously stepped back. "O-Oh! I'm in your way! S-Sorry."

The group stepped forward, next to an odd rabbit-like doll creature, who was quick to address them.

"Welcome to Nodens Enterprises' most popular attraction, 7th Encount! Those who wish to enter must show their specially-received tickets to enter."

Kinoko glanced over at Miki. "See? Told you."

Miki pouted, while the rabbit shook its head. "So sorry, I cannot let you in without a ticket. Please return once you-"

"U-Um, excuse me..."

The three glanced over at the girl from earlier, who had spoken up once again.

"C-Could they...m-maybe enter with me?" The girl pulled out a ticket, and the doll gasped.

"O-Oh my, that's an S-Class Special Invitation Ticket!" The rabbit seemed to ponder for a moment before nodding. "Well, I suppose it's not a problem. Go right on in. Enjoy!"

Miki whooped in delight, while the girl looked over at them.

"S-Sorry for butting in like that. This is my first time too, s-so...do you all mind...joining me?"

Kinoko sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"T-Thank you so much!"

The four walked in, greeted by bright lights and many people, most of them bragging about high scores.

The timid girl smiled brightly. "Wow...this is even more amazing than I imagined..." She then paused. "O-Oh, I forgot to introduce myself."

She turned to face the group, shyly smiling.

"My name is Mio Nagumo."

The group responded with their own names, and Mio nodded. "Alright...s-so we should-"

She was cut off by a sudden coughing fit. The three moved closer in concern, but it cleared up quickly, and Mio shook her head at the offered help.

"Sorry! I'm alright, I promise. This happens a lot."

The three weren't that convinced, but it didn't seem like Mio really wanted to say anymore on the subject.

Miki broke the awkward silence with a wide grin. "C'mon, enough with the concern and serious chatter! I wanna play, I wanna play!"

The four walked up to the receptionist, who explained the basics of the game. Apparently, the group would consist of three fighters and a navigator.

Mio looked up at them. "H-How about you three take care of the offense, and I'll navigate?"

Miki grinned. "Sounds fun!"

Kinoko, meanwhile, looked sternly (and somewhat concerned) at the young girl. "Will you be alright?"

"Mmhmm! Watch, I'll be the best navigator ever!"

With the first part figured out, it fell to the three fighters to choose their classes.

"Ibuko should be an Agent!" Miki quickly said. "He's the one with exper-mmph!"

The man quickly covered the girl's mouth. "Shhh, I told you not to talk about that in public!"

(While this exchange happened, Mio had looked up at Kinoko in confusion, who replied with a look that simply said 'long story'. Apparently, that was enough for the topic to be dropped.)

Despite his odd actions, Ibuko agreed with the class choice and decided to go with it.

Miki was up next, and instantly went for Godhand. "I have experience with this one, too!"

"R-Really?"

"Yep! I'm on the boxing team at my school, and I like to train a gym near our house."

"W-Wow, that's amazing!"

Finally, it was Kinoko's turn. The group had agreed on no class repeats, so the two left were Samurai and Duelist.

Kinoko went for the former, specifically choosing to specialize in dual blades.

The group was finally ready.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa...!"

They were amazed by the sight that greeted them once they entered the game. Dragonsbane spread as far as they could see, and purple electricity sparked around the tower.

Mio gazed at the scene with wide eyes. "Amazing...it really looks and feels like we're at the sky tower!"

Ibuko nodded. "I'll admit, it's quite the recreation..."

As the rest of the group admired the detail that was put into the area, Kinoko walked closer to Mio. "So, any idea what we're supposed to do?"

"Yeah! I read the manual before coming here. We need to scale to the top of the tower and defeat any monsters to liberate it."

Miki grinned. "Then let's go already!"

All in agreement, the four moved into the sky tower, ready to see if they could conquer this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mio is beautiful precious angel and she's the best navigator ever and i love her so much and and and-  
> ok i'm done  
> for now
> 
> also yeah i don't. really care about matching portraits with characters. besides kinoko, only 2 other characters are gonna have classes that match their portraits
> 
> also one of the ships already has appeared (at least the two characters in it). guess who it iiiiiiis (it'll. be kinda obvious. if u think bout the fact that the mc is named after my internet alias. ahaaaaa im trash)


End file.
